Evillious Chronicles
by milly loca
Summary: Todo comenzó por un "accidente" si se le puede llamar así, pero las acciones de algunas personas desataran la gran "Historia pecadora" hasta el día en que llegue la tan ansiada "Utopía" (Un asco el resumen pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que sera una pequeña adaptación de la "Saga Evillious Chronicles" pero con los personajes de Hetalia por que YOLO XD**

 **Bueno espero que les guste y si tienen una sugerencia o algo que aportar es bienvenido nwn**

 **Sin mas que decir pues vamos a darle :D**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y la historia que se usan en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores nwn**

* * *

 ** _1er/2do Periodo._**

 ** _Los hijos de Barizol son unigénitos._**

 _Bien ¿como debería de empezar esto? creo que iré desde el principio, solo espero que les guste mi historia y de como conocí a mi horrible hermana mayor, bien sin mas que decir, vamos a empezar._

Yo nací en un lugar lejano _,_ bueno mas especifico en el llamado "1er Periodo", era el hijo unigénito de Rozalia Lukasiewikcz, y el heredero de una familia acaudalada, todos me envidian por mi belleza, pero la verdad es que no soy como todos los demás, me gusta jugar con muñecas, vestir con ropa de mujer, le robo cosas a mi madre y en secreto me maquillo.

-Miren chicos, es el raro de Feliks-Se burlaban todo de mi.

Yo no les hacia mucho caso, es mas los ignoraba olímpicamente, no me interesaba lo que ellos pensaran, pero lo que si me dolía era estar siempre tan solo, pensaba en contarle a mi madre, pero decidí que no, ella ya tiene muchos problemas como para acarrearle mas.

-Yo solo puedo lidiar con esto, les demostrare que no soy ningún raro-Decía mientras peinaba una de mis muñecas con una gran sonrisa.

Si eso iba a hacer, les enseñaría que no era ningún raro o marginado, yo igual era como ellos, solo que con algunas diferencias.

 ** _En otro universo._**

 _Hola, bueno creo que debo presentarme, bien me llamo Fela Lukasiewickz y soy la mujer mas inteligente de todo el 2do periodo, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso ahora, estoy aquí para hablar de mi historia y la de mi vergonzoso hermano menor, bueno pues, iniciemos._

Yo nací como una niña genio en el llamado "1er periodo", de esas que solo aparecen cada docientos años, mi madre se llama Rahel Lukasiewickz, y soy su única hija, yo tengo una gran inteligencia, soy toda una prodigio con decir que a la edad de seis años entre a la universidad, y ahi empece mi investigación sobre las mentes de las personas, mas especifico, sobre las guerras del mundo y lo que llevaba a la gente a odiarse tanto.

-La maldad no es de este mundo-Me dije un día mientras seguía en lo mio-Entonces debe de venir de otra parte.

Ese fue mi razonamiento, pero para poder entender mejor este aspecto, debía seguir con mi gran investigación sobre la maldad en el mundo y el como esta habitaba en la gente.

 ** _De regreso con Feliks, ya unos años después._**

Finalmente soy como los demás, conseguí una bella novia, su nombre era Victoria Lorinaitis, era tan linda, parecía un bella muñeca, ella trabajaba para mi familia como sirvienta, pero no me importaba.

-Tienes unos lindos vestidos Tori-La llamaba de esa forma en manera de cariño, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Gracias Feliks-Me sonrió un poco, hay ella es tan linda.

Empezamos a salir después de un tiempo, la verdad es que ella me gustaba y creo que yo igual le gustaba, pero no la puedo culpar, como que soy muy lindo, pero bueno, mi madre aprobó mi relación con ella al ver que ella de verdad me hacia feliz, y es obvio que ella solo quiere que yo sea feliz con esa persona especial.

Pero entonces paso algo que nunca espere que pasara. Me acerque a ella y tome sus manos, puedo notar que esta algo tensa de seguro cree que le voy a decir algo importante.

-¿Me dejarías usar tu ropa?-Le pedí, no le suplique, pude ver que ella lucia algo decepcionada y se soltó de golpe de mis manos.

-Pero que asco-Dijo con un gesto de alteración y en cierta parte de desprecio.

Yo solo me quede ahí en mi lugar sin saber que decir o hacer, eso me había dolido, que esas palabras salieran de ella me habían hecho sentir en extremo mal.

Ella se había ido sin decir mas, pero como estábamos en su cuarto tome uno de sus trajes y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave, para que nadie entrara y me atrapara con la ropa de Tori y me probé el vestido de sirvienta que ella usaba.

-Como lo supuse, me queda fabuloso-Sonreí al mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Sin duda amo a Tori, pero lo que mas amo de ella es su ropa.

 ** _Con Fela._**

Ya ha pasado mucho desde que empece con mi investigación sobre la "maldad", y cuando me di cuenta yo ya había sido atrapada por la misma, se hacia muy difícil controlar los impulsos asesinos, y la verdad no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, por lo que decidí preguntarle a uno de mis compañeros.

-Thadeuz, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Me acerque a el.

-¿Dime?-Me miro con un gesto de curiosidad, no me agradaba mucho pero era el único en el que confiaba.

-¿Tu sabes como podría librarme de la "maldad" que tengo?-Le pregunte sin mucho rodeo.

El pareció meditarlo un momento, el era un investigador de mundos paralelos y de seguro sabría alguna manera de curarme o algo así, solo espero que su respuesta sea rápida ya que se esta tardando mucho en pensar y digamos que no soy muy paciente.

-Bueno tengo entendido que todos tenemos un doble en el universo y tal vez si te desases de tu "otro yo" tu maldad también se ira-Me dijo al cabo de un tiempo.

Yo lo medite un poco, tal vez Thadeuz tenga razón y esa era la respuesta a mi problema ya que no quería que ese contratiempo me retrasara en mis investigaciones, lo mire y le di un leve asentimiento de cabeza para darle las gracias y me fui de ahí para dejar que siguiera en lo suyo, tenia que pensar en como hacer para encontrar a mi "otro yo".

-Esto sera difícil, pero lo haré, no quiero que la "maldad" se apodere por completo de mi-Lo decía mas por mis asuntos que por otra cosa.

Unos días después se presento mi oportunidad de cierta forma de acabar con mi "otro yo".

 ** _Con Feliks._**

Cuando menos me lo espere todo a mi alrededor era un completo caos, mi madre me tomo del brazo y me encerró en mi cuarto mientras detrás de ella todo era un completo horror.

-Pase lo que pase Feliks, no salgas-Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse para ya no volver.

Me fui a esconder en una esquina de mi cuarto, fuera se escuchaban gritos y cosas romperse, en el suelo de mi cuarto habían muñecas por todo el suelo, estaban rotas y con sus extremidades esparcidas por todos lados, yo empece a sollozar, la verdad era angustiante todo esto.

-Alguien ayuda-Susurre mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, era aterrador estar solo.

En ese momento, frente a mi estaba mi espejo y de el salio una luz brillante, mire al frente y note que había una mujer que era muy parecida a mi, aunque un poco desaliñada, pero no dejaba de ser bonita, ella me extendió su mano.

-Ven conmigo ahora-Dijo en un tono serio, pero se notaba que quería ayudarme.

Sin dudarlo mucho tome su mano y ella de un jalón me metió en el espejo llevándome con ella.

 ** _Con Fela._**

No podía creer que no había tenido en valor de hacerlo, no lo mate, pero ahora iba a ser muy diferente, lleve a ese chico a mi casa y ahí lo tuve, era ahora o nunca, tome un cuchillo de la cocina y me acerque a el, al parecer lloraba por su madre que tal parece había muerto cuando su mundo fue destruido, me acerque y levante el arma que tenia.

Pero en ese momento la alarma de la ciudad empezó a sonar al parecer algo malo pasaba, note que mi "otro yo" se estremecía de horror.

-Esto paso en mi mundo, como que tenemos que irnos antes de que la "maldad" nos alcance-Dijo con un timbre de horror en su voz.

Me miro y note que lo que decía era cierto, solté el cuchillo al darme cuenta de todo y lo tome de la mano para correr rumbo a la zona de evacuación.

¿Como pude ser tan tonta? Eso era lo que Thadeuz quería que lo matara para que yo estuviera completamente corrupta por el mal y que cuando llegara el momento subir al arca en mi lugar.

Llegamos y los dos subimos, argumentando que eramos gemelos por nuestro parecido una vez dentro el arca partió con una tripulación de 78 familiares y los otros dos dioses, entre ellos estábamos yo y mi hermano Feliks.

-Al parecer hay que irnos a otro lugar-Dije mientras suspiraba con alivio de estar a salvo.

-Si, osea como que, vamos a buscar un nuevo paraíso-Comento mi nuevo hermano gemelo Feliks.

No dijimos nada mas, pero supe que el sabe mucho sobre el cuerpo humano, como yo se de la mente, al parecer algún día si juntamos nuestros conocimientos, podremos darle luz a una nueva humanidad.

Con ese pensamiento deje mi mente volar mientras buscábamos esa nueva tierra.

 ** _Narración_** ** _general._**

Pasado un tiempo el arca "pecado" llego a un nuevo lugar donde restablecerse, todo bajaron del lugar y empezaron a hacer su trabajo, entre todos los dioses construyeron una gran nación, pero a mitad del trabajo, el resto de los familiares fallecieron, y German el dios de la Tierra, puso sus almas bajo tierra y construyo encima de ellos un gran bosque, mientras que solo quedaron seis familiares con vida.

Mientras que Fela y Feliks se concentraron en la creación de mentes y cuerpos para los nuevos seres humanos este nuevo periodo, a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Al cabo de un tiempo este nuevo paraíso termino como el primero por lo que los dioses que quedaban tuvieron que poner manos a la obra para construir un tercer paraíso y así se hizo, entre los cuatro dioses y sus seis familiares restantes lograron reconstruir lo que quedaba del segundo periodo, y la diosa Fela instauro un lugar llamado "El Jardín Infernal", donde irían a parar los seres humanos malvados y donde ella tendría el control como su maestra.

Sin embrago no todo fue sencillo, cuando el Dios de la tierra se fue a descansar al bosque junto a los demás familiares que habían perecido y el Dios del Sol subió subió a los cielos, Fela y Feliks causaron un gran desorden en el tercer periodo, por lo que ambos dioses tuvieron que intervenir.

-¿Que significa esto Fela, Feliks?-Pregunto el Dios de la Tierra, German.

-Que esto es una perdida de tiempo, los humanos necesitan ser gobernados por alguien, ¿y quien mejor que nosotros?-Dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos, su "gemelo" la secundo.

-No es para eso que creamos el tercer periodo chicos-Hablo el Dios del Sol, Romulo.

-Pues entonces este periodo como que no debería de existir-Dijo Feliks con el ceño fruncido.

Romulo y German notaron lo que seis familiares que quedaban estaban de lado de los gemelos por lo que no tuvieron opción.

-Si así lo quieren-Dijo German mientras miraba serio a ambos rubios frente a el.

Entre el y Romulo lograron quitarles sus poderes de dioses a Fela y Feliks, a la vez que los funcionaban en una sola entidad, un gran dragón de dos cabezas que junto a los seis familiares restantes fueron sellados en el arca "pecado", la cual fue guardada en el gran templo de la ciudad donde fue construido.

Ambos dioses se marcharon, German al bosque para dormir y Romulo a los cielos para regir sobre ellos, esperando ambos que nada malo pasara en la actual zona de ese lugar conocido como Evillious, conocida como Levianta.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que les guste, la verdad se me hizo algo confusa la historia de este par de "hermanos gemelos" pero trate de que quedara bien y entendible.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones antes de seguir hablando:**

 **-Los nombres de Rozalia y Rahel corresponden a mis OC Nyo Antiguo Reino de Polonia y 2P Nyo antiguo Reino de Polonia (A mi parecer son las "madres" de Polonia y 2P Polonia, no me juzguen)**

 **-German y Romulo son Germania e Imperio Romano, y quienes interpretaran a los dioses Eldho y Sicki (oh como se escriba TwT)**

 **Bueno una cosa mas, si en algo me equivoque por favor haganmelo saber se los agradeceré mucho ya que eso me sirve para no volverlo a hacer.**

 **Creo que ya es todo, nos vemos luego.**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Personajes:**_

 _ **-María Moonlit: Britania.**_

 _ **-Adam Moonlit: Inglaterra.**_

 _ **-Seth Twiring: 2P Rusia.**_

 _ **-Dioses Gemelos: 2P Nyo Polonia y Polonia.**_

 _ **005-La Reina de Cristal.**_

En el país de Leviantha se hizo de las reliquias de una civilización pasada, el segundo periodo con eso el país próspero y se puso en la cima, gobernando el mundo, en la cima de este gobierno estaba una mujer, llamada Elizabeth Kirkland, mejor llamada por todos como "Alice Merry-Go-Ronud", la cual era una profeta.

Nadie sabía exactamente como era que Elizabeth se había vuelto la reina, pero no había quejas, a su mando el país vivió tiempo de paz y nadie creyó necesario preguntar el motivo, ya que lo consideraban un tanto problemático, solo se limitaban a decir "Así son las cosas". Pero lo que más intrigo a sus seguidores era que en un debido tiempo ella tuviera un hijo aun siendo una mujer virgen, al niño lo llamo Arthur, y lo cuido con mucha dedicación y cariño, pero esto al parecer no agrado al senado y mucho menos a un científico llamado Viktor Braginsky que no miraba con buenos ojos aquello al igual que sus superiores por lo que buscaron un modo de deshacerse del niño.

Un día en particular mandaron a llamar a Elizabeth para que presentara a su hijo ante el senado.

-¿Me llamaron?-Pregunto parada en la puerta, su pequeño hijo iba de la mano con ella.

-Pasa Elizabeth, queremos ver al niño-Hablo alguien del senado.

La mujer entro seguida de su pequeño que miraba a todos con algo de miedo en sus ojos pero que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, ahí estaba su madre y ella no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara. Una vez que estuvieron frente a todos el pequeño Arthur se puso en medio del salón ante la mirada atenta de todos y la protectora de su madre.

-¿Verdaderamente es tu hijo?-Cuestiono uno de los hombres sentados frente a ellos.

-Claro que es mío.

-Mentirosa-Hablo Viktor con una mirada dura, Elizabeth lo volteo a ver-¿Cómo es posible que tengas un hijo si no has tenia coito con varón alguno?-

En ese momento unos hombres entraron y rodearon a Arthur, Elizabeth entro en pánico sabía lo que harían con su hijo si no probaba que era suyo.

-¡No, no se lo lleven, él es mi hijo!-Grito con desesperación intentando pasar por entre los hombres que ya tenían en brazos a su pequeño hijo-¡Déjenlo en paz!

-¡Madre, madre!-Escucho como el niño gritaba de miedo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de esos hombres-¡Madre ayúdame!

Escucho como su hijo lloraba mientras gritaba mientras ella intentaba abrirse paso mas no podía.

-Métanlo en una caja y tírenla al rio-Ordeno uno hombre del senado y Elizabeth desesperadamente intento zafarse del agarre de otros dos hombres que la sujetaban para que no fuera por su hijo.

La profeta miro como metían a la fuerza a su hijo en esa caja, la cerraban y se la llevaban para lanzarla al rio y matar a su amado hijo, lloro desconsolada, por más que ella hubiera jurado y pre jurado que Arthur era hijo suyo y que lo criaría sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y ahora su pequeño presuntamente estaba muerto, regreso a su palacio destrozada por haber perdido a su hijo.

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Ya había pasado mucho desde esa dolorosa perdida y trato de reponerse de eso, pero en su mente siempre estaba su pequeño llorando pidiendo su ayuda que no pudo brindar, pero dejando eso de lado casi volvió a ser la de siempre, pero ahora había descubierto una nueva habilidad, podía escuchar las voces de los dioses gemelos, Fela-Feliks, ¿Cómo era posible? Ni los propios dioses se lo explicaba, pero de algo les iba a servir esa habilidad de su amada "Hija".

En día Elizabeth se encontraba pidiendo orientación a sus "Padres" para poder estar con ellos, ella así se dirigía a los gemelos.

-Madre para volver a estar con ustedes ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?-Cuestiono en un ruego-Padre, necesito que me enseñen la manera de convertir a los Dioses en Humanos.

Eran los ruegos que casi siempre salían de ella, hasta que uno de esos días sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que a ella llego un mensaje en una botella, tomo el objeto y empezó a leer el mensaje, el cual decía:

" _Querida hija Elizabeth, crea para nosotros un contenedor, del mismo modo que antes pudiste crear a Arthur"_

Al leer esto empezó a idear una manera de hacer lo que sus padres les mandaban y finalmente encontró el mejor modo de hacerlo, creando una profecía falsa, aunque esto ayudaría a el mundo y la historia se distorsionen, era arriesgado, pero lo iba a hacer.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Elizabeth mando a congregar al pueblo en la plaza principal y finalmente dio su anuncio.

-¡Pueblo mío, tuve una visión!-Anuncio y el pueblo estuvo ansioso de saber su profecía, muchos esperaban que fueran tiempos de paz-¡Este mundo será destruido por el "Pecado", el Legado Oscuro!-Muchos empezaron a especular sobre la profecía, ya que nunca antes la gran profeta había tenia visiones de destrucción.

-¡¿Cómo se puede evitar?!-Exigió saber un hombre que trabajaba para el senado e iba a escuchar las profecías de la reina Elizabeth.

-¡La única manera de evitarlo es que los dioses gemelos rencarnen como humanos!-Anuncio la solución.

Y así se dio inicio al llamado "Proyecto MA" que tenía como finalidad el crear un contenedor humano para estos dioses, pero de eso se hablara en otra ocasión, mientras se preparaba todo y se buscaba una candidata entre los pueblos y ciudades cercanas Elizabeth estaba rezando a sus "Padres" para que todo estuviera bien y que todo fuera un éxito, pero había algo que aun la tenía acongojada.

-Madre, a veces me siento insegura-Susurro mientras juntaba sus manos-Padre, quiero saber la verdad-Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar-¿De verdad soy hija de ustedes?

Miro a la imagen donde estaba un enorme dragón de dos cabezas.

-¿No soy solo una simple muñeca?-Le pregunto a la imagen.

Pero la respuesta nunca llego, se levantó y se retiró del altar para ver a la ciudad, todo estaba calmado, la verdad era que estaba algo insegura sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía el consuelo de que si lo hacía pudiera existir la posibilidad de volver a ver a su amado hijo, ese pensamiento siempre hacia que volviera a dormir tranquila ya que en sus sueños siempre había un hermoso reencuentro entre ellos.

Pero lo que no sabía era que con esa visión falsa, más el proyecto y una organización criminal que ya estaba haciendo destrozos por la ciudad todo se saldría de control, y como ya se dijo la organización Criminal "Apocalyps" no daban tregua ya que desde que se enteraron del "Proyecto MA" a una de las candidatas ellos la mataron, y de ahí tenían que encontrar a otra mujer capaz de llevar a los embriones.

-Espero que lo logren-Suspiro de forma distraída.

Pero además de la banda criminal tenían encima a los llamados HER que hacían iguales o peores destrozos que los criminales, no podía creer lo complicado que era tratar con tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero esperaba que si se pudiera efectuar aquel proyecto.

Se enteró por un mensajero que uno de los científicos encargados del proyecto era el mismo hombre que la despojo de su hijo y suspiro, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas, el saber que Viktor era uno de los que trabajaría para efectuar el experimento le había arruinado de lleno su buen humor.

-Solo espero que lo haga bien-Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Y así fue como la Reina de Cristal y la Gran Profeta, dio su visión falsa de destrucción, poco y nada se imaginaba que su visión falsa se haría realidad con la persona que menos se imaginaba.

* * *

 **En este momento mi mente es un revoltijo de información por lo que algunos datos cannon de la saga puede que estén mal o no, pero debido a la euforia del termino de la saga estoy algo alterada espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Tratare de mejorar en el siguiente, lo juro y ademas que intentare de calmar mi adrenalina para poder hacer el siguiente capitulo mejor de lo que esperan, o por lo menos lo intentare, y tranquilos las canciones relacionadas también la haré pero necesito tiempo.**

 **Bueno sin mas eso es todo y que los fans de esta maravillosa saga que disfruten el vídeo subtitulado que ya esta circulando por YouTube nwn**

 **Próximo Capitulo: 003-Proyecto MA**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Personajes:**_

 _ **-Eve Zsvesda: Nyo Francia.**_

 _ **-Adam Moonlit: Inglaterra.**_

 _ **-Seth Twiring: 2P Rusia.**_

 _ **-Caín y Abel: 2P USA y 2P Nyo Canadá**_

 _ **-Meta Salmhofer: 2P Nyo USA**_

 _ **003 BT-Proyecto MA.**_

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que la Reina de Cristal dio su profecía de destrucción y desde que se dio inicio al proyecto que impediría que esto pase. Pero dejemos que sus protagonistas nos cuenten lo que paso en este el primer proyecto.

 _ **-El Proyecto de Francine-**_

Esta es la historia del comienzo, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar a contarla?, creo que empezare con decir quién soy yo, mi nombre es Francine Bonnefoy, el nombre de mi amado es Arhur y es el mejor científico de este país, un día el me beso y me dijo que yo me convertiría en la madre de Dios "Mem Aleph". Pero si quieren saber más de cómo fue que fui elegida para ser candidata a este proyecto, mejor les cuento desde el inicio la historia.

Ese día, el día en que llegaron a mi casa, a Nemu mi pueblo natal, escuche que estaban "promoviendo" un nuevo proyecto, por lo que mandaron a llamar a todas la jóvenes brujas con gran potencial mágico, entre ellas estaba yo, cuando fue mi turno entre a un cuarto blanco donde me examinaron e hicieron diversos exámenes y pruebas para ver si era apta para este proyecto, cuando terminaron me pasaron a otro lugar donde estaban dos hombres uno realmente intimidante y el otro pues, ni muy guapo ni muy feo.

-Siéntate por favor-Pidió el cejudo, y mejor le hice caso-Ahora dinos tu nombre por favor.

-Mi nombre es Francine Bonnefoy-Dije mientras me preguntaba que estaban haciendo todo al revés, pero mejor ni dije nada.

-¿Edad?

-20 Años-Volví a responder, esta vez al mastodonte que tenía el otro por compañero.

Y así siguieron las preguntas, que si era virgen, que si no tenía una pareja, entre otras cosas que si digo me muero de vergüenza, en fin cuando termino el cuestionario me pude ir, eso fue un alivio para mí ya que ese enorme tipo mal encarado me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me permití respirar con tranquilidad, ya no había nadie que me preguntara cosas raras ni nadie mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne que en cualquier momento pudiera comer, y me di un baño para irme a descansar por ese día, ya que tanta actividad me dejo agotada tanto física como mentalmente, poco y nada me imaginaba que mi vida cambiaria después de ese momento.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Llevaba días sin saber nada de ese nuevo proyecto, pero en un día recibí una visita inesperada de ciertas personas que conocí en ese "interrogatorio".

Estaba yo en la cocina de mi casa preparando algo delicioso para comer y como vivo sola no tenía con quien compartir mis obras culinarias, pero cuando ya había terminado de preparar mi comida me dispuse a dar el primer bocado, cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿Quién será?-Me pregunte mientras me levantaba a abrir.

Cuando abrí grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en mi puerta a Arthur y a Viktor fuera de mi casa.

-Señorita Francine-Me hablo tranquilamente Arthur-¿Podemos pasar?

Desperté de mi estupefacción como su una bofetada me cayera en la cara.

-Claro, pasen-Dije mientras los hacia pasar a mi humilde casa.

Una vez dentro ambos se sentaron en lo que era mi sala y les serví algo de beber y comida a ambos, yo me senté frente de ambos y estos procedieron a decir por qué habían ido a mi casa.

-Señorita Francine, tenemos noticias para usted-Hablo ahora el científico Viktor en tono un poco serio, yo lo mire poniendo total atención a lo que me fuera a decir-Felicidades, usted ha sido la elegía para ser MA y la nueva reina del país.

Yo me quedé sorprendida, pero no tuve tiempo de nada ya que en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba siendo llevada de regreso al Instituto Real de Leviantha para proceder con lo que quedaba del proyecto, gracias al Instituto de Leviantha me proporcionaron una casa en la que viví hasta que todo estuviera en orden para proceder con lo que seguía, conmigo se mudó Arthur para cuidarme y atenderme, se me hacía un poco lindo que me cuidara tanto en lo que se tardó el resto del procedimiento del proyecto, con el tiempo me llegue a enamorar de él, y creo que el también de mí.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que implantara en mí la "Semilla de Dios" pero yo estaba algo nerviosa pero él me abrazo para tranquilizarme.

-Todo va a estar bien-Me susurro con un tono cariñoso.

Yo le sonreí y le correspondí el abrazo, pero luego lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa.

-Cuando todo esto termine, por favor tengamos una gran boda en nuestro lugar favorito, el bosque de Eldho-Le dije con un tono alegre.

El solo me sonrió y me llevaron a donde me introdujeron la llamada "Semilla de Dios", ahora solo resta esperar a que nazcan los "Dioses Gemelos".

 _ **-El Proyecto de Arthur-**_

Esta es la historia del comienzo, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar a contarla?, mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y soy el mejor científico del país, lamento haberme enterado de que el proyecto fracaso, los esperados gemelos ya estaban muertos cuando nacieron, con eso perdí todos mis sueños y ambiciones, pero si quieren saber cómo fue que sucedió los invito a ver esta parte de la historia.

El Proyecto MA era la oportunidad caída del cielo, con ella podría controlar por completo el país, el senado y Viktor me arrebataron a mi madre, y ahora era el momento de castigarlos, el proyecto empieza la elegida es una bruja del pueblo Nemu, con algo de esfuerzo logre hacerla mi fiel amante, ahora ella estaba esperando a los bebes que me otorgarían la oportunidad de hacer realidad mi deseo de tener a mi madre conmigo una vez más.

-Arthur-Me llamo Francine, la mire se notaba muy feliz con la idea de tener a los bebes-¿Tú me amas, cierto?

-Por supuesto-Le dijo con una sonrisa y la bese tiernamente.

Ella siempre es fácil de manipular, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea para acelerar el nacimiento de los bebes, si uso "Venom" que es una droga de lavado de cerebro, podría garantizar el nacimiento, no lo dude ni un solo instante, hasta que llego el día.

Francine iba a tener a los niños, le garantice que todo iba a estar bien y se la llevaron, yo me quede fuera esperando información de cómo resulto todo y si los gemelos estaban bien, pero lo que me dijeron fue todo lo opuesto.

-¡¿Cómo que están muertos?!-Grite preocupado.

-Sí señor, los bebes ya estaban muertos al momento del parto-Me dijo un subordinado.

Yo entre y mire a Francine llorando destrozada por el fallecimiento de ambos niños, oh mi querida Francine, lamento mucho haberte destruido, por mi error de cálculo los gemelos nacieron muertos, me acerque y la abrace, ella hizo lo mismo mientras lloraba en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué Arthur, por qué?-Se lamentaba sin consuelo.

-Ya tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Francine ya estaba algo mejor, no puedo decir que está completamente bien, ya que mentalmente se nota que esta inestable por la depresión, pero me esfuerzo para que este bien y que no piense en la tragedia que la tiene angustiada, ahora ya se lo que tengo que hacer con ella, por su bien.

Me acerque a ella, me miro con una mirada triste pero igual me sonrió.

-Francine, ahora que he estado viviendo aquí contigo, me he dado cuenta de que realmente me he enamorado de ti-Le confesé-Ahora tengamos una gran boda en nuestro lugar favorito, el bosque de Eldho.

Ella suspiro y asintió feliz, me abrazo, esa misma noche nos escapamos al país vecino, y ahí nos casamos.

-Yo en verdad te amo-Le dije con cariño entando ambos ya en el bosque donde vivíamos.

-Yo también te amo-Me sonrió alegre y feliz por nuestra nueva vida.

Entonces empieza a amanecer, desaparecen la luna y las estrellas del cielo del sur, y junto a nosotros un nuevo amanecer y una nueva vida nos espera.

 _ **-El proyecto de Viktor-**_

Esta es la historia del comienzo, ¿Por dónde debería comenzar a contarla? Mi nombre es Viktor Braginsky y soy el mejor científico del país.

Allen y Mariette fracasaron, Arthur y Francine escaparon.

Ahora es mi trabajo encontrar a una nueva MA, para así poder cumplir mi gran ambición.

Me costó un poco de tiempo pero al fin encontré a la candidata perfecta, su nombre era Amber J. Jones.

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: 000 EC-El escape de la Bruja Jones**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Personajes:**_

 _ **-Meta Salmhofer: 2P Nyo USA.**_

 _ **-Pare Noel: Rusia.**_

 _ **-Eve Moonlit: Nyo Francia.**_

 _ **-Seth Twiring: 2P Rusia.**_

 _ **-Hansel y Gretel: 2P Italia y 2P Nyo Romano.**_

 _ **000 EC-El escape de la Bruja Jones.**_

Bueno esta es la desdichada historia de una mujer que lo único que buscaba en su vida era amor, pero que en estos momentos se encontraba huyendo por un camino de graba donde flores crecían mientras abrazaba a dos frutos rojos contra su pecho, mientras corre lejos de donde está en medio de la noche, convirtiéndose en una fugitiva.

Pero para que entiendan mejor esta historia, creo que es mejor que vayamos al inicio de esta, conociendo un poco de los orígenes de nuestra protagonista y saber porque está huyendo.

 _ **20 años antes.**_

En un laboratorio en el Reino Mágico de Leviantha un hombre estaba haciendo pruebas mientras cerca de él estaba una niña de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo y ojos color violeta, que tenía un camisón blanco que cubría lo necesario de su cuerpo, ella solo estaba parada esperando que le pusiera algo de atención.

-Padre-Le llamo la niña y este la volteo a ver y sonrió un poco-Ya estoy aquí.

La expresión de esa niña era de total frialdad y serenidad, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando el hombre frente a ella le toco la cabeza, solo levanto la mirada.

-Vamos pequeña Amber-Dijo con una leve sonrisa que significaba mucho, menos amor.

La pequeña solo suspiro, no sabía quién había sido su madre, ni su padre, solo sabía que estaba totalmente sola, y que el hombre que ahora estaba con ella la había encontrado y llevado con él.

 _ **20 años después.**_

Aquella niña ya había crecido y ahora era una bella joven que formaba parte de la organización criminal "Apocalyps" y que se había enamorado de un hombre tan ruin y cruel en busca de amor, ella sabía que lo que hacía en esa organización estaba mal pero lo hacía para recibir amor y atención de su amante Iván.

-Lo hiciste bien, "Bruja de Merigold"-Dijo Iván acariciando una de las mejillas de Amber, que solo sonrió un poco reconfortada por la muestra de afecto.

-Gracias Iván-Le sonrió con amor y cariño.

Los demás compañeros de "Apocalyps" solo sentían un poco de pena por la chica ya que sabían que Iván solo la utilizaba y manipulaba para que esta hiciera lo que él quisiera y se aprovechaba de la necesidad de afecto de Amber para ordenarle hacer cosas sucias en su nombre, pero era obvio que a ella no le importaba mientras que el hombre que amaba le diera su "amor" todo estaba bien.

Pero poco y nada sabía que su vida y su manera de verla cambiarían por un incidente que le demostraría que ella no solo podía quitar la vida, si no también darla.

 _ **Tiempo después (Después del primer proyecto "MA")**_

En ese momento, estaba escapando ya que después de un altercado en los laboratorios los estaban persiguiendo mientras la roja sangre la cubría, se había separado de los demás para despistar a sus perseguidores, cuando creyó estar a salvo se permitió respirar tranquila.

Fue en ese momento que se encontró con ella, una mujer que lloraba desconsolada mientras abrazaba algo entre sus brazos, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de ver si esa mujer estaba bien, pero la curiosidad le gano y se acercó a ver a esa mujer.

-Oye-Le llamo de forma tranquila-¿Estas bien, porque lloras?

Trato de ser amable con ella, pero lo único que recibió de esa mujer fue un desgarrador grito que hizo que diera un salto para atrás espantada.

-¡Mis hijos no están por ningún lado!-Grito llorando con más fuerza y a los gritos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que ella abrazaba eran los cuerpos sin vida de dos bebes llenos de sangre, por primera vez en su vida su expresión cambio a una de espanto, y trato de irse, pero fue en ese momento que se percató de que estaba rodeada de cadenas, era obvio que la habían atrapado acusándola erróneamente del asesinato de esos dos niños.

Una vez que la enjuiciaran y juzgaran acusándola de varios crimines contra la comunidad tales como asesinato, robo, entre otros, le dieron la pena máxima, la muerte, pero mientras esperaba su ejecución pensaba para si misma.

-Debí irme y nada de esto hubiera pasado-Se lamentaba de su suerte.

Pero en ese momento, alguien entro a donde ella estaba y ella al verlo le encontró un gran parecido con Iván, pero era obvio que no era el, ya que se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad, de que Iván no la amaba como ella creía.

-Escucha jovencita-Hablo el hombre con seriedad-Mi nombre Viktor Braginky y puedo sacarte de aquí.

-¿Cómo según tú?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido la joven mirándolo con desprecio.

-Se sujetó de pruebas en mi proyecto, y solo así te poder sacar de aquí-Le planteo con simpleza.

-Entonces-Hablo la joven sin quitar su mirada de el-¿Solo me quieres de rata?

-Se podría decir que si-Le dijo con cierto cinismo-Como sea, toma o deja mi oferta, aunque claro si deseas morir puedes dejarla y quedarte aquí para que te ejecuten, en fin, no eres la única con gran potencial mágico en esta ciudad.

Amber se quedó meditando un poco la propuesta, por un lado podría salir y ser libre, pero por otro tenía que ser la rata de laboratorio de un tipo que se parecía al desgraciado de Iván que la había dejado a su suerte en ese lugar, pero si salía podría cobrarse todas las que le hizo ese mastodonte sonriente, por fin tenía su respuesta, solo esperaba no arrepentirse después.

-Está bien, lo hare-Dijo alzando la cabeza para verlo de frente.

Viktor solo sonrió complacido su plan había servido, la había atrapado, la encerrado y la manipulo para que fuera su sujeto de prueba en el nuevo proyecto "MA", nada mal podía salir mal desde ahora.

Una semana después fue puesta en libertad y Amber se dirigió al Instituto Real de Leviantha para que procediera con lo que seguía del proyecto, ella sabía de cierta forma lo que conllevaba formar parte de este proyecto, pero nunca creyó ser parte de este, pero no le importaba, total nunca volvería a ver a esos niños si todo resultaba.

-Bien Amber procederemos a implantar en ti las "Semillas de Dios"-Dijo el científico encargado, o sea Viktor.

Amber solo asintió no teniendo más remedio, una vez que esto estuvo hecho pudo sentir lo que una mujer sentía cuando estaba esperando un hijo, pero para nada sintió ese "vinculo especial" que se forma cuando él bebe se estaba desarrollándose en el vientre de la madre, no sentía absolutamente nada por esos mocosos.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que los niños nacerían y debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa, ya que le estaba doliendo hasta el alma cuando se dio cuenta de que los niños estaban por nacer, la metieron en una sala, la acostaron en una camilla y procedieron a hacer labor de parto, el proyecto resulto un éxito y Amber dio a luz a dos gemelos saludables y perfectos, lo único curioso era que ambos tenían un curioso rulito en sus cabecitas.

El pueblo entero se regocijo cuando se enteraron del nacimiento de los niños, y la Reina Elizabeth instauro un nuevo calendario y un nuevo año por el nacimiento de estos niños, hubo fiesta por el acontecimiento, y cuando Amber estuvo mejor del parto fue a ver a sus hijos que seguían su desarrollo conectados en contenedores.

-Vaya que son pequeños-Comento mientras ponía una de sus manos en uno de los tubos.

Fue en ese momento que su mente viajo al pasado, cuando ella era niña, fue en ese momento que supo que ella había sido como sus ahora hijos alguna vez.

-Solo soy un ser creado por el hombre-Dijo ella agachando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, según la gente los llamaba a los que nacían como ella: Un Ghoul Child-Estos niños en los contenedores-Miro a sus niños y fue en ese momento donde un sentimiento nació en ella y su mente trajo a ella recuerdos de su desdichada vida-Sé que solo es egoísmo, pero no dejare que sean sus juguetes.

Cerro la mano que estaba en el contenedor y miro al frente con decisión, no iba a dejar a sus hijos en ese lugar para solo ser marionetas, se iría y los criaría lejos de esa maldita ciudad.

Ahora estaba huyendo nuevamente pero ahora con dos pequeños a los que amaba de sobre manera ya que eran como y de ella, y ella era su madre y les iba a dar lo que ella nunca pudo tener, una vida llena de amor y ellos le darían a ella una nueva vida lejos de su oscuro pasado.

-Para ustedes no quiero esta vida-Les dijo a los bebes que descansaban en su pecho.

No iba a detenerse, no hasta estar lejos de Leviantha y llegar al país vecino Elphegort y haber perdido a los hombres que la perseguían para quitarle a los niños, pero ella no los dejaría, finalmente pudo perder a los hombres que iba detrás de ellos.

-Ya no nos separaran, mis niños-Les sonrió con cariño-Luciano, Anguelique-Les beso la frente y se internó en el bosque con sus únicos amores de la vida.

 _ **Varias meses después.**_

Ya había pasado mucho desde que escapo por última vez y ahora vivía una vida feliz con sus bebes, y aunque no era fácil se esforzaba para cuidar lo mejor que podía a sus hijo, Amber se esforzaba para que estuviera seguros, los mantenía ocultos por miedo para que no se los quitaran, era un poco paranoico pero sentía pánico de solo pensarlo.

Una noche de luna llena salió a dar un paseo al bosque de Eldho, junto a los niños, Amber tenía la esperanza de que en su paseo no pasara nada malo y que se divirtieran, pero al parecer la suerte no estaría de su lado. Ya que en un pequeño descuido para recoger rosas sus hijos no estaban donde los dejo.

-Mis hijos-Susurro con miedo-¡MIS HIJOS NO ESTAN POR NINGUN LADO!

Y el pánico invadió a Amber empezando a buscar de manera desesperada a sus gemelos, mientras a unos pasos de ella estaba la responsable de la desaparición de sus bebes.

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: 001 EC-Oso iluminado por la luna**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Personajes:**_

 _ **-Eve Moonlit: Nyo Francia.**_

 _ **-Meta Salmhofer: 2P Nyo USA.**_

 _ **-Hansel y Gretel: 2P Italia y 2P Nyo Romano.**_

 _ **-Adam Moonlit: Inglaterra.**_

 _ **001 EC-Oso iluminado por la Luna.**_

Era una noche iluminada por la luna llena cuando esto paso, una mujer vestida con un modesto vestido azul con delantal blanco y una capa negra protegiéndola del frio realizo el más reprobable de los actos, a esta mujer ya la conociste en dos historias anteriores a esta, fue la responsable de un proyecto que fracaso y también de que una mujer que llevaba toda su vida huyendo fuera su sucesora en dicho proyecto.

Pero en este momento estaba en el bosque paseando, y fue en ese momento cuando los encontró, dos hermosos frutos rojos debajo de un árbol cercano a donde ella estaba.

-Definitivamente esto es un regalo de Dios-Dijo con una sonrisa agachándose donde estaban y estirando sus manos hacia ella, en ese momento pensó en su esposo-¿Acaso será feliz si los llevo a casa? Estoy segura de que va a llorar de felicidad.

Sonrió mientras cargaba con ellos en sus brazos acurrucándolos en su pecho empezó su camino de regreso a su hogar.

-Rápido, rápido a mi hogar debo yo volver-Se decía de lo más feliz mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Mientras caminaba alcanzo a escuchar un grito espantoso o a sus oídos un rugido furioso de alguna fiera, un oso, fue en ese momento cuando noto que era perseguida por, a sus ojos, un oso por lo que corrió rápidamente para alejarse de él.

-¡Devuélveme a mis hijos!-Rugió el oso en tono furioso mientras corría detrás de Francine.

-¡No, déjame en paz!

No iba a detenerse por nada en el mundo de esos frutos dependía su felicidad y la de su amado por lo que corrió más rápido pero ya se estaba cansando y eso era más que obvio, pero detrás de ella aún estaba el oso y no debía de detenerse por nada si no le quitarían a sus amados frutos.

Las ramas del suelo la hacían tropezar a cada rato, pero Francine no dejaba de correr hasta que estuviera a salvo en su hogar, aferro con más fuerza los frutos contra su pecho para darles calor mientras seguía corriendo, fue en ese momento que se cansó y decidió esconderse para poder descansar de tanto correr.

-No dejare que nadie los aparte de mi-Le dejo con una sonrisa.

Pero reanudo su marcha cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban donde ella estaba escondida y no dudo en seguir corriendo buscando la manera de encontrar el camino a su casa, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, Francine entro en pánico abrazando a sus frutos más fuertes, volvió a escuchar al oso rugir.

-No, no le entregare mi felicidad-Dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas mientras corría.

En ese momento escucho como el oso empezaba a llorar a sus espaldas, y a su tiempo como los frutos de igual forma empezaron a llorar en sus brazos, fue en ese momento que sintió como jalaban su capa, Francine se asustó tanto que grito de horror y no dudo en atacar al oso hasta matarlo, finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, no dudo en entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Fue en ese momento que fue recibida por su marido con una amable sonrisa, que se volvió en una mueca de espanto al ver los frutos que Francine llevaba en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto la mujer mientras lo miraba confundida.

-Francine, tienes que entenderlo, nuestros hijos ya no están en este mundo-Le dijo de forma calmada y comprensiva-Por favor devuelve a estos bebes junto a su verdadera madre y todo irá bien.

En ese momento Francine bajo la mirada a sus brazos y vio que los frutos que ella llevaba eran dos bebes gemelos con un lindo y gracioso rulo en sus cabezas, en ese momento todo cobro sentido para ella, esos rugidos eran en verdad los llamados de una madre desesperada por recuperar a sus hijos, no soporto más y lanzo un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

-Aun no es tarde-Le decía Arthur tratando de que se calmara un poco, pero Francine no dejaba de llorar-Aun lo puedes arreglar.

-No tendría caso-Le dijo entre llanto-Porque yo…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que el llanto le gano, Arthur temiendo lo peor dejo a su esposa y abrió la puerta frente a su casa estaba el cuerpo inerte de una joven mujer hermosa, que vestía un modesto vestido de color rojo con un delantal blanco y una cesta yacía a su lado, mientras en su mano empuñada tenia agarrada la capa de Francine, pudieron ver que en la cesta llevaba varias rosas y una botella de cristal que estaba llena de leche.

La pareja la enterró en lo profundo del bosque y dejaron la cesta y la botella en su tumba, desde ese día Arthur y Francine se quedaron con los bebes y los criaron como si fueran suyos, ya que Francine sentía una enorme culpa por lo que hizo a esa mujer, en ese momento ella no lo sabía, pero desencadenaría una enorme historia que no traería más que desgracias.

Pero de eso les hablare más adelante.

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: 013 Superviviente "MA"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Personajes:**_

 _ **-Elluka Chirclatia: Nyo Polonia**_

 _ **-Irina Clockworker: 2P Nyo Lituania**_

 _ **-Li Ly: 2P Nyo Italia**_

 _ **-Milky Eagth: 2P Nyo Francia**_

 _ **-Seth Twiring: 2p Rusia**_

 _ **-Kiril Clockworker: Lituania**_

 _ **013 EC-Sobreviviente "MA"**_

Ya había pasado mucho desde los dos proyectos anteriores uno un rotundo fracaso, el otro un rotundo éxito, pero por causa de que Amber escapo sin dejar rastro llevándose a los bebes con ella, todos los anteriores habían sido puros fracasos si no era que la madre moría en el embarazo, era asesinada por una organización criminal o por su marido, en este último caso ocurrió lo mismo que con Amber, ya que el esposo después de asesinar a su esposa escapo con los niños y por ultimo solo daban a luz un solo bebe y por demás estos eran defectuosos.

Si Viktor no estaba sin muchas opciones para seguir adelante con dicho proyecto, pero no se iba a rendir, pidió a que le llevaran a su laboratorio los expedientes de todas las posibles candidatas para este nuevo proyecto y esperaba no equivocarse, de entre todas encontró cuatro que lucían prometedoras más que nada una de ellas era hija de una de las familias más influyentes de toda Leviantha, la otra era una prostituta que tuvo un romance con uno de los criminales más peligrosos del país, otra era hermana y aprendiz del famoso artesano Toris Lorinaitis y la última era la prometida de este mismo hombre.

Mando a que llamaran a cada una de esas mujeres para poder prepararlas, aunque sabía que solo una podría serle útil para el experimento pero quería tenerlas bajo observación aparte de que quería ver hasta donde podían llegar por la ambición.

-Esto será algo divertido-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus hombres iban por las damas para iniciar con todo.

 _ **En la mansión de la familia Vargas.**_

Rose Vargas era atendida como toda una reina, dándose banquetes que solo ella y su familia podían darse, estaba ese momento tranquilamente cuando uno de sus sirvientes entro.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto altiva como ella sola mirando con cierto desprecio al joven que temblaba un poco ante ella provocando que Rose sonriera.

-Disculpe señorita pero le llama un hombre que dicen que es importante-Dijo un poco temeroso.

-Aleixandre, dile que no me interesa-Y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-Pero dice que es del proyecto MA-Hablo rápidamente cosa que logro captar la atención de la joven.

-Hazlo pasar-Ordeno tranquilamente.

El joven así lo hizo y entro uno de los subordinados de Viktor.

-Señorita-Hizo una leva reverencia en respeto a ella ya que sabía que la familia de esa prepotente chica era de gran ayuda en ese proyecto y por ende estaban obligados a meterla al proyecto-¿Supongo que sabe a qué vine?-Mas que una pregunta era más una afirmación.

-Si el Proyecto MA, pensé que ya lo había disuelto-Hablo con cierto interés.

-Pues ya ve que no señorita-Hablo tranquilamente el joven de gafas.

-Bueno ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-Pregunto Rose mirando al chico de lentes tranquilamente.

-Pues que usted fue seleccionada como una de las candidatas para ser la nueva MA-Hablo sonriendo un poco Edgar.

Esa noticia le intereso por demás a Rose, ya se imaginaba a ella como nueva reina del país aunque claro, primero tenía que dar a luz a dos mocosos para lograrlo, aunque eso no le importaba ella sería la gobernante de todo.

-Bien iré con usted-Dijo sonriendo ansiosa por empezar.

Los dos salieron de la casa de la familia, bueno ya tenían a una solo faltaban tres más para completar la idea de su superior.

 _ **En la residencia de la prostituta Bonnefoy.**_

La chica estaba más que tranquila en su casa preparándose por si le llegaba algún cliente, pero cuando tocaron a su puerta y fue a ver se encontró con que no era uno de sus habituales clientes pero igual lo atendió como si lo fuera, era bueno salir de lo mismo y cambiar a los viejos que siempre atendía por alguien más joven y apuesto.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor?-La pregunta obvio tenia doble sentido y eso lo pudo captar a la perfección Thomaz.

-No vengo a solicitar sus servicios para eso ya tengo a mi esposa señorita-Dijo pensando en su bella y joven esposa Anastasia-La verdad vengo a otra cosa.

-¿A qué cosa?-Lo miro un poco interesada.

-Vine a decirle que usted fue seleccionada para ser la siguiente MA-Hablo de lo más calmado.

Los ojos de Francesca se iluminaron de solo pensar en lo que eso significaba, ya no tendría que venderse para poder tener dinero ya que lo tendría todo para ella, y nada le iba a faltar aunque claro primero debía tener a dos engendros pero lo valía por ser la soberana de todo el país de Leviantha.

-Bien acepto-Dijo sonriendo un poco ante la posibilidad de que fuera la nueva reina.

 _ **Casa de la familia Lorinaitis.**_

Como de costumbre estaba Toris trabajando en sus cajas musicales, la que estaba haciendo era algo especial para él, pero en ese momento su prometida Felka estaba con el viéndolo mientras trabajaba y no era para menos que estuviera junto a el ya que ella era su asistente.

En ese momento llego la hermana menor de Toris, Tatjana tranquilamente junto a un chico serio junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Tatjana?-Pregunto interesada Felka, solo entonces Toris despego sus ojos de su trabajo y volteo a ver a su querida hermana.

-Este chico quiere habla con nosotros-Dijo sonriendo un poco a su hermano y cuñada.

-¿De qué?-Interrogo curioso Toris alzando una ceja.

-Es sobre el proyecto MA-Hablo tranquilamente el joven que acompañaba a Tatjana.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en eso?-Pregunto ahora Felka.

-Que usted y su cuñada fueron seleccionadas como candidatas junto a otras dos mujeres más-Hablo como si nada Travis.

Eso dejo un poco asombrados a la pequeña familia, ya que ninguna de las dos mujeres esperaba ser elegida para ser la próxima MA, pero algo no andaba bien según el instinto de Toris, pero de tanto que su hermana menor insistió decidió dejarlas ir.

-Con una condición-Les dijo a ambas chicas que lo voltearon a ver-Que se van a cuidar mucho.

-No te preocupes hermano lo haremos-Dijo sonriendo la menor de los tres.

-Sí, de mi cuenta corre que nada malo le pase a Tatjana-Aseguro la rubia sonriendo y dándole un beso de despedida a su prometido sin saber que sería el último.

Después de eso las dos jóvenes se fueron con el joven que fue a decirles sin saber que ese fue el peor error que esas cuatro mujeres pudieron tomar.

 _ **En el templo dedicado a los Dioses Gemelos Fela-Feliks.**_

Ya habían llegado las cuatro mujeres seleccionadas acompañadas de los tres hombres que fueron por ellas frente a ellas estaba las persona que las mando a llamar.

-Bienvenidas señoritas-Les saludo tranquilamente mientras sonreía un poco-Ustedes cuatro fueron elegidas para ser la nueva candidata para el nuevo proyecto MA, pero eso se lo tendrán que ganar.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Pregunto ahora Tatajana.

-Tendrán que pelear por su derecho a ser la nueva MA y por ende la nueva reina-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento.

Todas en ese momento las cuatro se vieron las unas a las otras, una las miraba con una mirada de superioridad, otra con una mirada serena, otra con una mirada indiferente y la otra con una llena de tranquilidad.

-Bueno señoritas-Hablo Viktor sacándolas de su pequeño duelo de miradas-Les deseo mucha suerte a las cuatro.

Y sin más se fue dejando a las cuatro solas.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que salga el lado oscura de esas mujeres-Dijo sonriendo a sus tres subordinados, los cuales no dijeron nada y solo se dedicaron a estar en silencio.

 _ **Con las cuatro damas.**_

El deseo de poseer todo cambio de un momento a otro a las chicas, o por lo menos a tres de ellas ya que una solo lo hacía por el bien de su familia y su país, pero las otras tres estaban movidas por la ambición. Todas se fueron por su propio lado aunque claro dos se fueron juntas, pero ya no había mucha confianza que digamos las cuatro se cuidaban las espaldas.

Pero fue una noche cuando todo empezó a cambiar, Rose se encontraba caminando cerca de un barranco pensando en cómo deshacerse de las otras tres cuando en ese momento se encontró en el mismo sitio a Tatjana, pensó que sería fácil quitar del camino a la chica por lo que se acercó tranquilamente, esperaba ganar su confianza y cuando menos se lo esperaba lanzarla al vacío.

-Hola pequeña-La saludo sonriendo un poco llamando la atención de la otra chica-¿Tu eres Tatjana, cierto?

-Hola y si soy yo-Dijo sonriendo inocentemente la chica mientras miraba a la otra acercarse a ella.

-¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí tu sola?-Pregunto abrazándola por los hombros.

-Solo vine a pensar en ciertas cosas de índole personal, como en mi familia-Comento la chica dando un suspiro.

Y así empezaron a charlar tranquilamente al parecer iban a ser buenas amigas, pero destino tenía otros planes para Rose.

 _ **A la mañana Siguiente.**_

Cuando se reunieron para verse con Viktor que quería saber sus progresos solo llegaron tres a verlo.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está la señorita Rose?-Les pregunto recibiendo una negación de las tres damas restantes.

Fue en ese momento cuando le llego un informe de que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Rose Vargas en el fondo de un barranco al parecer había resbalado, Viktor no se lo podía explicar pero igual no le dio mucha importancia ya que aún le quedaban tres restantes y en ellas podría encontrar a la que sería la nueva reina y a la nueva MA para poder controlar al país y cumplir sus objetivos iniciales.

En ese momento apareció el novio de una de las candidatas que había ido de visita a ver a Felka y a su hermana.

-¿Cómo han estado?-Pregunto abrazando a sus dos damas favoritas.

-Hemos estado muy bien hermano-Sonrió la menor de los tres.

-Pero algo tristes, nos acabamos de enterar que una de las chicas falleció-Dijo un poco triste Felka.

-Ya veo, por eso quiero que se cuiden mucho las dos-Les dijo preocupado por ambas.

-Así lo haremos Toris-Dijeron ambas sonriendo para él.

-Bueno me tengo que ir deje el taller solo y tengo que terminar el regalo que tengo para ambas-Dijo besando a cada una, a su hermana en la frente y a su novia en los labios.

 _ **En la noche.**_

Estaban Felka y Tatjana en el lugar donde se estaban quedando las dos, fue en ese momento que la menor de ambas mujeres decidió salir a pasear prometiendo no tardar y tener cuidado para que su cuñada no se preocupara.

Fue así como caminando por una zona cercana al bosque que se encontró con la prostituta que al igual que a ellas reclutaron para ese juego de supervivencia, se acercó a ella para hablar sobre el actual deceso de la aristócrata.

-Hola-La saludo de manera inocente-¿Tu eres Francesca, cierto?

-Si lo soy-Dijo en tono desinteresado-¿Y tú eres Tatjana, verdad?

-Si esa soy yo-Le sonrió un poco más-¿No estas triste por lo de la señorita Rose?

-La verdad es que no, esto es desde el inicio un juego de supervivencia y solo gana el más fuerte-Dijo en un tono un poco indiferente mirando a la chica.

-Oh ya veo-Comento un poco seria-¿Entonces que si matas a alguien para conseguir tus objetivos no es malo?

-En este caso no lo seria-Comento tranquilamente.

-Oh ya entiendo-Sonrió un poco, la miro-¿Me quieres acompañar a caminar al bosque?

Francesca no dijo nada y solo la siguió sin decir nada.

 _ **Al otro día.**_

Ocurrió lo mismo que con Rose, encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Francesca colgado de la rama de un árbol, todo apuntaba a que fue un suicido pero nadie se lo explicaba ya eran dos las que morían en extrañas circunstancias, primero Rose en el fondo de un barranco y ahora Francesca ahorcada.

Finalmente solo quedaban dos de ellas, solo había dos sobrevivientes y todos tenían sus esperanzas en una de ellas, pero una de ellas no estaba dispuesta a hacer daño a la otra.

-Cuñada-Hablo Tatjana sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara y estando un poco cohibida frente a Felka-Hay que parar con esto, ya solo quedamos nosotras dos, ya nada de esto tiene sentido-Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-Oh cuñada mía, conviértete tú en la nueva reina, además de que mi hermano también te eligió a ti.

En ese momento Felka sonriendo conmovida solo la abrazo acariciando su cabello para confortarla ya que se notaba un poco triste o nerviosa por lo que podría pasar.

-Muchas gracias Tatjana-Le dijo sonriendo y sin dejar de abrazarla-Todo estará bien, no dejare que mueras, yo a ti te voy a proteger.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que en ese momento Felka sintió un fuerte y horrible dolor en su espalda y como algo escurría por su espalda, no hizo más que caer al suelo y mientras estaba agonizando lo único que pudo ver fue a la hermana de su novio llorando mientras reía de manera maniaca, después todo fue oscuridad para ella.

En ese momento llego frente a Tatjana, Viktor aplaudiendo por el logro de la joven.

-Te sometieron y las mataste-Hablo en tono calmado mientras pasaba por encima del cadáver de Felka sin pisarlo-Ahora tu joven pecadora haz sido elegida para ser la nueva MA.

Tatjana solo pudo sonreír felizmente importándole menos lo que había hecho a Felka, la mujer que se preocupó por ella, la que hacia feliz a su hermana y la que buscaba el bien para todos. El mismo día en que procedieron a implantar en ella las semillas de Dios ese fue el mismo día de su coronación, ella lucía una tierna sonrisa que en realidad a un demonio.

Pero el juego de supervivencia aún no termina, ya que en algún lugar resplandece un puñal que va directo a la nueva reina.

 _ **Lo que paso después de todos estos acontecimientos.**_

 _Tatjana Lorinaitis._

 _Tatjana subió al poder siendo aún muy joven, sin embargo solo reino un año sobre Levientha, antes de que un mar de fuego destruyera por completo el país._

 _Felka Lukasiewikz_

 _El cadáver de Felka fue recogido y cuidado por su prometido, se desconoce su paradero. Sin embargo a lo largo de la historia una hechicera eterna bajo el nombre de "Felka" fue vista en diversos puntos clave de la historia._

 _Francesca Bonnefoy_

 _Un año antes de su muerte ella dio a luz a un hijo de Francis en secreto, con el paso de los años sus descendientes crearon una firma de comercio importante a nivel mundial._

 _Rose Vargas_

 _Después del desastre, los sobrevivientes de la familia Vargas emigraron al norte donde empezaron la construcción de un nuevo reino._

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 013-El paradero del Milagro.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Personajes:**_

 _ **-Levia Barisol: 2P Nyo Polonia.**_

 _ **-Elluka Chirclatia: Nyo Polonia.**_

 _ **-Kiril Clockwoker: Lituania.**_

 _ **O13 EC-El paradero del Milagro**_

Un hombre estaba en su casa solo, ya no tenía a aquello que una vez amo todo lo que quiso en el pasado ya no estaba junto a él, sus cajas ya no eran las mismas, ahora reproducían melodías melancólicas y otras ni siquiera sonaban, ahora ya no tenía ni la más mínima emoción de amor hacia su hermana menor, ya que había sido ella la que le quito a su amada novia.

En ese momento estaba encerrado en su casa cuando en ese instante empezó a escuchar una voz.

-Oye querido ¿Puedes oír esta voz?-Le hablo la voz mientras que Toris miraba a todos lados para encontrar a la persona-Oye querido, si me escuchas haz lo que te digo, toma mi cuerpo y ponlo en el arca que está en el templo y así yo resucitare.

Toris no tenía dudas ya esa era la voz de su amada, por lo que rápidamente y con entusiasmo corrió al lugar donde tenía el cuerpo de Felka, una pequeña y modesta tumba que le preparo el mismo y donde tenía el cuerpo de su amada novia cuando llego solo tomo el cuerpo de Felka y procedió a hacer lo que la voz de su "amada Felka" le mandaba.

El problema era que no era Felka la que hablaba con el sino que era la diosa Fela que aprovechando la inestabilidad mental de Toris imito la voz de la fallecida y le hablo al novio de la misma, ya que si no iban a reencarnar ella y su hermano en el cuerpo de dos niños, lo harían en el cuerpo de esa mujer.

Pero cuando Toris estaba a poco de llegar al templo algo paso, otra voz le hablo, esta vez sí era la verdadera Felka.

-La llave que lleva a la desconocido se encuentra frente a ti, su nombre es "Pecado"-Le dijo la verdadera Felka con calma-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? ¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar? No dejes que te engañen.

Esa advertencia le hizo dudar, pero pronto otra voz esta vez desconocida le empezó a apresurar.

-Oye querido, lánzame ahí dentro-Le dijo una vez que estuvo frente al arca-Nadie te descubrirá si lo haces de una vez, rápido maldito bastardo, lánzame ahí dentro.

De tanto que lo apresuraba Toris solo pudo obedecer ante lo que dijo la voz y usando su poder mágico "El Arte Secreto Clockwoker" logro su cometido, pero sin querer provoco algo aun peor, lo que dijo la profeta hace muchos años atrás se cumplió en el sin darse cuenta, ya que al momento de hacer lo que la voz le ordeno Toris provoco la destrucción de Leviantha.

Ahora los dados fueron echados en ese juego de azar, todo alrededor del cuerpo de Felka fue disuelto, las flores, las personas, todo dejo de existir, todo fue consumido por un mar de fuego y un enorme dragón de dos cabezas se alzó sobre un cielo rojo.

Solo quedo atrás el ser resucitado de una joven mujer.

 _ **Unos momentos después de la catástrofe.**_

 _ **P.v. Felka.**_

Al despertar, ya no había nada a mi alrededor, todo lo que conocía ya no estaba, ni siquiera el ni esa muchacha, todo lo que vi solo eran ruinas, aparte de eso obtuve días de eternidad, sin embargo ya no había nada por lo que seguir aquí.

Solo pude suspirar, levante la vista y vi dos sombrías luces que caían sobre el bosque de Eldoh.

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: 013 EC-Retrospectiva de la caja de Música..**_


End file.
